


No Mercy for the Wicked

by Tevura



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Age (Destiny), Ficlet, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevura/pseuds/Tevura
Summary: A woman and her Ghost discuss the violence exhibited by other Risen.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	No Mercy for the Wicked

Paprika grasped her hands into fists, her knuckles cracking with the strain. She watched as the dried blood flaked across her skin, looking on with a mixed sense of satisfaction and disgust.

“How can a Ghost stay with someone like that? She was no better than the Fallen,” she asked aloud.

Basil floated beside her, scanning the ruins of the building they stood in. The Risen had packed a heavy arsenal, with enough of a temper that she’d destroyed her own home trying to kill Paprika.

“It’s a Ghost’s duty to stay by their Chosen’s side,” he said simply.

Paprika wrinkled her nose. “It’s despicable,” she said, her voice low and laced with venom. “Resurrecting someone so violent. A person might be capable of wielding the Light, but that doesn’t mean they ought to.”

Basil turned to face her. “Will you be the one who decides that, then? Who’s worthy and who isn’t?"

She scoffed. “If the Traveler can’t be trusted not to make monsters, maybe I should.”

“And what if you become a monster yourself?”

Paprika fixed Basil with a steady gaze. He did not sound disapproving- merely curious.

“I’ll expect you to abandon me.”

“You would trust my judgement?”

“I’ll have no choice. If Ghosts are as loyal as you say, I’ll have to trust that you’ll make the right decision.” She gestured with her bloodied hands. “I killed someone today. Not an animal, not a Fallen- a human. I crossed a line I never wanted to cross. And I’d cross it again in a heartbeat if it means there are fewer people like _her_ in the world.

“So if I become something else in my efforts- a monster- it will be your responsibility to protect the world from me.”

“How awfully grim,” Basil commented, a dark humor present in his tone. “You almost sound as if you’re expecting it to happen.”

“Of course I’m not,” Paprika chided. Her hands began to itch, and she rubbed them together, hoping to rid them of the blood. “I wouldn’t use the Light if I didn’t trust myself to use it responsibly. And it would be irresponsible to not account for any contingencies.”

“Very well, I understand. Should you become someone unworthy of the Light, I will leave you to die.”

“Thank you, Basil.”


End file.
